Fever Three
by PCJC24
Summary: Sequel to Fever and Fever, Too. Blaine takes care of a sick Kurt, but at times aggravates the crap out of Kurt, too, just because he can.


Hey guys! At least three people asked for a threequel, so here it is. This is probably going to be the last of the Fever series, it concludes everything pretty decently. So tell me what you think!

Part 1: .net/s/7515778/1/Fever

Part 2: .net/s/7544581/1/Fever_Too

I also have a new angry!badboy!boxer!Blaine longer serial fiction coming out by the end of the month, so look out for that!

Enjoy!

**Fever Three**

"Kurt, you really don't look this heavy" Blaine heaved out those words along with exhausted hot breath that hit against Kurt's face that was resting against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held Kurt under his legs and back, bridal style, growling out softly as his hands began to loosen its grip on Kurt. He could feel his muscles straining and stretching with each stair. Why couldn't there just be an elevator in this old dormitory?

Once Blaine reached the 2nd floor, Blaine bent over as he was losing all the strength in his arms, but he didn't let go of Kurt yet. Kurt just looked so cute and innocent and weak in his arms, like he was sleeping peacefully, not sick, so he continued lugging Kurt along to their third floor dorm room when Blaine suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall and coughed softly, still recovering from his sickness.

"C-can you at least try to walk a bit?" Blaine sighed softly, readjusting Kurt's weight in his arms, before slowly settling Kurt back onto the ground.

Kurt opened his eyes, looked Blaine in the eyes with tired gratefulness, before closing them again as he set his feet on the ground, and kept leaning against Blaine for support. He moved to hold Blaine around the waist and squeeze him tight with both arms, silently telling him not to let him go. Blaine felt like Kurt squeezed the little bit of air he had left in his lungs, no matter how fit and athletic Blaine was, his sickness last week weakened him significantly. He gasped for breath as he started walking with Kurt up the stairs. Kurt bent at the knees and slouching while his head rested against Blaine's chest.

Kurt stumbled forward up each stair, "I-I feel like I'm gonna pass out, c-can we go slower?" Kurt groaned as he sunk down onto the carpeted stairs, letting go of Blaine's waist in the process. He leaned his head up against the cool coppery metal of the railing that had ornate swirl designed, which Kurt fingered and held onto.

Blaine let out a breath of relief at their break and sat down next to him, his arm still on Kurt's back, rubbing in small circular motions against his blazer.

"Shh, just relax, we have one more flight of stairs," Blaine leaned against Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder, as he breathed heavily in and out, catching his breath.

"I'm really sorry for this. You should have just stayed away all week, I would have been fine, Jeff and Nick would have let you crash with them, I'm sure…" Blaine sighed, lifting his head off Kurt's warm shoulder.

Kurt just shook his head no, "I wanted to take care of you," Kurt whispered.

"You ready?" Blaine looked over his pale friend, as he reached out and brushed his forehead and his bangs back that were lying on his forehead, as Kurt shook his head no.

"Okay, we'll sit here for awhile," Blaine sighed gratefully, still tired from carrying all 145 pounds of Kurt down corridors and up stairways, and after all he was still recovering from his own illness. "At least you don't have a fever, are you cold or really hot?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, "I just feel like any sudden movement I make I'm gonna pass out or throw up, I get really dizzy."

"Ok, we'll relax," was all Blaine said as he leaned against Kurt and wrapped his arms around him protectively in case he did pass out.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" Blaine asked suddenly lifting his head again, but only felt Kurt's hand on his jacket lapel pulling him back on him, causing Blaine to smile wide and nuzzle his head into Kurt's arm.

Kurt closed his eyes as he rested his head against the bar railings with a soft sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be here because of bullying... that I didn't feel so hopeless and alone…" Kurt whispered with his eyes closed.

"You're here because you're meant to be… and I wouldn't want you to leave, you're my best friend, and I don't know maybe something more," Blaine said the last part slowly almost shyly and then nudged lightly at Kurt with a small flirty smile on his lips, "I mean if you wanted to be…"

At those words Kurt's eyes opened and looked at Blaine and smiled. He searched them for any falsities, but found nothing but care and sincerity and… love, maybe.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kurt smiled, "a lot."

Blaine stood, removing his arms from Kurt's and leaned down and gently pecked Kurt's lips as if sealing the deal that they were together. He then offered Kurt his hands, which Kurt took, "We should head back now before the rest of the guys come this way."

Kurt nodded and Blaine gently pulled Kurt up, putting his arm around his back as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

…

As soon as Kurt and Blaine got to their door, Blaine tugged the quiet Kurt along into bed, taking off his blazer for Kurt, and making sure Kurt took off his shoes. Blaine made sure to give him an Advil. Blaine then walked to his own bed and took Kurt's comforter and threw it over Kurt, who looked up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Blaine, I can't sleep in these clothes though, they'll wrinkle," Kurt said quietly and tiredly as he tucked his arms under the blankets and snuggled into the warmth.

"Don't worry about that, okay, just sleep…" Blaine playfully squeezed Kurt's cheek before walking away to make Kurt some tea.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's mug from his table and filled it with water, setting that in the microwave. Blaine hummed to himself as he made Kurt his tea, and grabbed him a bottle of water and brought it to him.

"Sit up, and don't do what I did and refuse nourishment," Blaine smiled sheepishly as he said this.

Kurt sat up slowly and took the warm tea and blew on it, before sipping it slowly.

"But I-I don't really want this Blaine," Kurt said softly, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine shook his head 'no' and opened Kurt's water and put it up to Kurt's lips and tilted it slightly to give Kurt some water.

"You need to stay hydrated, you're drinking what I give you."

Kurt scrunched his nose and just drank the water and the tea and handed the empty bottle and cup to Blaine when he was finished, feeling full and sicker than before.

Blaine took it and then came back quickly.

"Kurt, I'ma make you better, I promise," Blaine pouted down at Kurt, who laid in his bed, holding the covers tight with his hands, his fingers now peaking out from under the blankets.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Blaine bit his lip, his eyes shined with unshed tears as he leaned into Kurt's neck and just buried his head there. Blaine sniffled as he nuzzled his head against Kurt's neck and nuzzled his nose too.

"It's not your fault, jeez, don't cry, Blaine," Kurt breathed out as his arms wrapped around Blaine in a tight embrace as he pulled Blaine on top of him.

"I'm not," Blaine cried out in defense and a long sniffle as Blaine fell down on Kurt with an oomph, causing Kurt to grab his head, with a small moan.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Blaine pulled away a little from Kurt, sucking in a long breath and holding it in anticipation, fuck, he hurt Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine let out a breath of relief, huffing out warm air that hit Kurt in the face and chest.

"Just lay with me, but try not to shake me too much whenever you move," Kurt whispered.

"Ok, I'll just sleep too," Blaine whispered back and lifted his head from Kurt's chest and moved to gently squeeze Kurt's nose, "Even when you're sick you look so adorable and angelic and sweet," Blaine cooed with a giant smile on his face, "I can watch you sleep all day."

Kurt opened his eyes and deadpan stared at Blaine, "Don't be a creep, Blaine, close your eyes too," Kurt closed his eyes again and sat up, moving to push down Blaine on the bed with a force neither of them knew Kurt had. Kurt arranged himself, so he was the one resting his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine just let Kurt do whatever he wanted and laid back as Kurt settled on Blaine, "Mmm, yeah this is better,"

"Now I can watch you better," Blaine whispered and laughed.

Kurt didn't open his eyes this time but slapped Blaine's arm with a loud laugh followed by a groan, "Stop, your stupid goofy laughing and my normal and quiet adorable laughing makes my head swim, you don't want a vomit bath, do you, Blaine?" Kurt held his head and opened his eyes once more to warn Blaine about his actions.

Blaine shook his head no, but smiled at Kurt, and then whispered, "K, I'll be good, you're just so cute, I can't help it," Blaine smiled as he stroked Kurt's hair and patted his back.

"So cute to eat," Blaine giggled and then gasped for a breath and covered his mouth to stop his laugh from shaking Kurt too much.

"Blaine! Shh," Kurt started to roll over to get away from Blaine's erratic movements and Blaine just found his way above Kurt.

"Are you serious now?" Kurt spat out with a glare, "Let me just sleep, or I'll kick you out of my bed, Blaine," Kurt said as he turned away from Blaine and curled up and closed his eyes.

"But I wanna eat you," Blaine whispered and laughed, leaning over Kurt some more, and gently pushing him down so he was on his back again and leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck and started sucking on it and licking at it.

"Mmm," was all Blaine said as he started nibbling at Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to grip Blaine's back and hold him tight as a groan escaped his mouth.

"So after this," Kurt panted, "I need to sleep, no more eating me or, or" Kurt stuttered as Blaine's hands slid down his waist and started caressing him through his Dalton grey slacks. "O-oh that feels nice, Blaine," Kurt groaned and then laughed softly with a big pleasurable smile.

"But you need sleep," Blaine laughed into Kurt's neck before pulling away from him.

"Night, Kurt," Blaine put this arms around Kurt with a shit eating grin at the torture/pleasure he just put his boyfriend through.

Kurt sighed softly as he snuggled into Blaine and closed his eyes, "Good Night, Blaine."

Kurt almost expected Blaine to start tickling him or continue kissing him, but all he felt was Blaine pull him closer and stroke his stomach slowly until Kurt fell asleep at the soothing feeling of Blaine's gentle caresses.

…

Kurt woke up a few hours later, feeling an unnerving pressure against his bladder. Blaine had force fed him all that water and hot tea.

Kurt groaned, feeling his head throb; he scooted away from Blaine, who was sleeping soundly with his arms tight around his waist.

"Kurt, no, no," Blaine mumbled, "You stay, you need sleep" Blaine nuzzled his head some more into Kurt's chest, kissing at Kurt's clothed body. "You smell so good, mm."

"Mmm, but, Blaine, I gotta pee," Kurt whispered, prying Blaine's grabby hands, finally escaping he shoved his own pillow in Blaine's hands.

"You stayed," Blaine said happily into the pillow. "Mm good Kurt," Blaine muttered, petting the pillow, before dozing back to sleep.

Kurt bit his lip trying not to laugh, he had to admit Blaine was adorable. He smiled at his boyfriend hugging the pillow, but realized soon, the sudden movement was causing his head to swim. Once he stood, he swayed with dizziness, seeing the room in a twisted black blur. He gripped his bed, to catch his balance.

Kurt stood taller, always determined to stay strong and fight. He grabbed onto the bed again, regained his balance and kept walking with his hand on the wall until he entered the bathroom.

…

Blaine startled himself awake, hearing something that sounded like thunder crashing outside the window, but when he heard the second bang, he realized it was from the bathroom. Blaine jumped up with a small scream and looked around at where that came from, "Kurt?" he wasn't in bed.

He heard a soft groan coming from the floor, which caused Blaine to look there. Kurt was crawling on the floor. His knees were scraping against the carpeted ground. Blaine rolled off Kurt's bed and rushed to him, falling to the ground in the process.

Kurt just then collapsed on the floor in a heap. Blaine gathered him in his arms and put him in an up right position.

Blaine stroked Kurt's head feeling the heat and sweat exuding from his pores, "Fuck, you're burning up, now, fuck, like really hot, Kurt."

"Oh my God, Kurt, what happened, I told you not to. Y-you shoulda woke me. S-stay there," Blaine said, getting up and running to the bathroom wetting a washcloth with cold sink water and rushing back putting it on his face, he pulled Kurt up against his body and wiped down Kurt's hot face.

"Bu-but now I'm cold, it just hit me," Kurt whimpered out.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll just get you back into bed." Blaine scooped Kurt up in his arms and lifted him up into bed with relative ease and settled him on the bed.

"You'll be okay. If I recovered, you will," Blaine smiled down at Kurt at stroked back his hair.

"You just have a fever," Blaine kissed Kurt's wet warm head before sitting up on the bed, and pulling the blankets over both of them. Kurt was sweltering hot, but felt freezing.

"Wait," Blaine said loudly and suddenly, touching Kurt's chest and looking at him seriously.

"When you said I was hot, y-you meant temperature," Blaine's eyes widened, "Y-you didn't mean looks…"

"You're so oblivious. Temperature was the context, but you're so gorgeous Blaine, I couldn't believe you kissed me, or wanted me," Kurt whispered holding the cold wash cloth in his hands and putting it up against his face

"Of course I want you," Blaine smiled and leaned down to peck Kurt's chap lips, "I want you always, for sick or for health, or anything, I'd take care of you forever, and enjoy it."

Kurt smiled wide at Blaine, they were together and it felt like love…


End file.
